Phoenix Wright: Perfect Revenge
by MoonSpot
Summary: This is a Case that Phoenix will never forget. Franziska Von Karma returns and this time she's more determined to get revenge than ever.


"Don't worry, soon it will all be over, and then, you can rest."

Phoenix sat up abruptly after hearing his cell phone ring in the same ring tone he had it set on for most of his career as a defense attorney. A few years had passed since he had retired allowing Apollo to take his place, and he was simply enjoying his retirement free of all the stress that being a lawyer without a single loss brought him. He opened his phone and held the cold plastic to his ear and a familiar voice stammered on the other side breathing heavily, panting as though they had just went through something very strenuous.

"Who is this?" Phoenix asked as he swung his legs to the side letting his feet come to rest on the floor.

"Nick?"

Phoenix's eyes lit up as he hadn't heard anyone call him nick since he had separated from Maya years ago. He sat staring blankly into the distance and quietly asked, "Maya?"

The other voice took a moment to reply and when it did Phoenix felt faint. "No, this is Mia."

Phoenix took drink of water as he stood and walked to a window to glance out, "Mia, what's going on, you never come out unless Maya's in trouble."

"Maya's in trouble Nick," she said solemnly, "but not with the law."

Phoenix dropped the phone and rushed outside to his new car. He climbed in and raised towards Kurain Village, his mind racing the entire time.

Trees flew by as he drove outside of the city towards Kurain Village, a small village where Maya taught spirit channeling to her family, so that they may all become powerful spirit mediums. Last time he had visited the village it was to say good bye, this time he feared he might have to do it again.

As he pulled up into the village he noticed police cars everywhere and in the midst of the lights he spotted Mia, but not in possession of Maya's body, but in possession of Pearl's body. He jerked his car to the side of the road out of the way and rushed out of the car towards Mia.

"What happened?" he asked as he approached her.

"Maya, she…"

Phoenix ignored her as he brushed past into the building to find a blood bath. Maya and Apollo were both lying face down in pools of their own blood. Phoenix swung around and his voice seemed to explode from his lips, "Gumshoe!"

Detective Gumshoe rushed over clumsily and stopped his eyes locked on Phoenix with an expression that can only be described as mortified, sort of like when someone sees a ghost. Phoenix walked over to him with long strides and grabbed him by the collar and slammed him into a wall his teeth grinding as he asked, "What happened?"

Detective Gumshoe looked down at Phoenix slightly quivering and the words slipped out without a second thought, "Apollo and Maya, they were murdered last night, both by gunshot wounds to the head."

Phoenix let his grip on Gumshoe falter and he turned back to the doorway into the Fey Manor Meditation Room. "Any leads on the suspect?" He asked as he turned his head to the side giving Gumshoe a slight side glance.

Gumshoe swallowed hard and a tear rolled down his face, "Edgeworth."

Phoenix shook his head refusing to believe such a thing as he looked around, "You've got him here then?" he asked.

Gumshoe nodded as he pointed to a police car. "Over there."

Phoenix rushed to the car and opened the door looking in to see a disgruntled Edgeworth. "Miles, What's going on?"

Edgeworth looked up shaking his head, "It's what she wants, you shouldn't be here."

Phoenix looked at him with confusion. "What do you mean what's going on?"

"You must go, I can't allow you to defend me in this one Phoenix, she will defeat you this time in one way or another."

Phoenix shook his head, "That's not acceptable," he said, "Miles I'm going to defend you, and not only that, I am going to find out who did this and make sure they face justice for this murder.

"This wont be the only murder Phoenix," he said, "you don't have time, soon you wont be able to prove me innocent."

Phoenix shook his head, "Who is doing this?" he asked as he slammed a fist onto the top of the car.

Edgeworth shook his head as he let his head fall slightly, "That I cannot say, it wont matter if I tell you anyways, it will be deadly obvious tomorrow in court, to you anyways." He looked up at Phoenix, "I cannot allow you to ruin your perfect record Nick."

Phoenix shook his head, "There is more on the line than just my perfect record as a defense attorney, I've lost two friends, and I'm not losing another."

Edgeworth shook his head, both of them had been in terrible messes before and when the other desperately needed the other they seemed to come through for the other and this time for some reason Edgeworht doubted Phoenix. "I'll allow you to defend me, but I will tell you this, you are wasting your time,"

Phoenix shook his head, "Leave that for me to decide, Miles. I'll meet you down at the detention center soon enough, I've got some investigating to do," He slammed the door shut and turned to Mia.

"I've lost Maya, Apollo, and you," he said, "and I refuse to lose Miles as well!"

Mia smiled as she handed Phoenix a small golden badge, "You'll understand better where this came from later, for now, we've got work to do. Phoenix nodded as he placed the badge into his pocket.

"Edgeworth is innocent, and I'll do everything in my power to prove as such!"


End file.
